I got you Brother
by Descendant of Flaming Dragons
Summary: If I was dying on my knees you would be the one to rescue me. And if you were drowned at sea I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe. I've got you brother... OOC!KANDA, ANGSTY BUT ENDS IN FLUFF!


_**Another D. Gray Man One-Shot Songfic!**_

 _ **Summary: Lavi and Kanda go in search for Allen one night after noticing that he hasn't made an appearance at dinner. What they find on the roof of the Black Order reveals to them just how much the little beansprout means and they tell him just so. After all- though not by blood they are brothers…**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _I've got you, Brother_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Hey baka Usagi," Lavi Bookman looks up from his dinner to see a certain long-haired samurai with his patented scowl looking at him. Usually, Lavi would start up with a whiny ' _Yuu~'_ or something, but the way Kanda's shoulders were set and a slight flicker of unusual emotion in his eyes- _worry_ \- put him off. "You noticed too, huh?" the redhead responded instead. Kanda nodded in turn and averted his gaze. What the two have noticed was that their third comrade in arms was missing. Allen Walker, holder of the 14th Noah Nea Campell Walker. Ever since that mission had been given out people have been trying to find any opportunity to put the snow-haired exorcist down be it with beatings, verbal abuse, or ignoring him whenever he was hurt after a mission.

And so Allen's smiles, fake as they were, became absolutely non-existent. He seemed to be tired all the time, his frequenting of the mess hall dwindled until he stopped coming altogether- Jerry actually treated him the same as always- kindness and compliments, happy to serve the white-haired cursed boy anything he wished.

"If you're looking for that _Noah_ ," a female voice rose above the dinner-din. Lenalee Lee was a close friend of Allen. Emphasis to that _was_. When she found out that Allen was the holder of the 14th's memories she dropped him like he had burned her. Lately, only Lavi and Kanda stayed by his side, and even that wasn't often because they were on missions for Innocence. Some of those missions would last days, weeks even. "I think he's gone to the cliffs. Maybe he'll finally take Chaoji's advice and jump off it!" A small sneer at the offending girl from Kanda drove her off. Lavi felt something uneasy slide down his back- something bad was going to happen.

"Come on, Yuu. I've got a bad feeling." For once, the samurai didn't object to his first name basis- he could feel it too. With an uneasy feeling curling around their hearts the two exorcists took off in a sprint to the cliffs.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Allen sat on the ledge of the Black Order's cliff. His silver eyes stared blankly out at nothing, the breeze ruffling his white locks gently. His golem Timcampy had left a few minutes before, most likely to go get food. _Not that it matters,_ Allen thought to himself numbly. _They'll feed him when I'm gone, no doubt. Tim's innocent, after all._

Pulling out two folded envelopes from his jacket addressed to the two people who stayed by him when they could and setting them under a fist-sized rock, Allen stood and looked down the cliff. It was a long way- he should know, he climbed up the cliff to get here. Taking a deep breath, Allen slid his eyes shut and moved to take the jump.

 _"Moyashi!" "Beansprout!"_

Hearing a pair of voices drifting in his memory Allen stopped short. "W-why…?" he stammers to himself softly. Tracks of diamond tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to force his body to move and take the leap but it refused.

"Why can't I do it…? Why can't I just do this one thing right?!" with a broken sob Allen falls to his knees, but before he hits the dirt two pairs of arms catches him from either side. "…Allen… It's okay. We got you… you're alright…"

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Lavi's heart was thundering in his chest as he scanned for a head of white from above. _"You see him, Bookman?"_ the gruff voice of Kanda crackled through the bangles that were their radios. "Nope. I can't find him at all… Kanda, I don't like this."

" _Che! You think_ I _do?! That Moyashi's gonna get himself in trouble and we have to find him and pull him outta whatever rut he's gotten himself into-!"_ the line went silent, the only sound was a strangled gasp from the samurai's side.

"Yuu? Oi, Yuu?!" _"Lavi... he's on the southern side…HURRY. I don't like what's going on."_

Without a moment to waste Lavi shot to the south side of the cliff and saw what had troubled the samurai so.

 _Allen was gonna jump._

 _ **The beansprout was ACTUALLY gonna jump!**_

Simultaneously the Bookman and samurai shouted to the white-haired boy. Then Allen's knees buckled with a sob that ripped through both their hearts. At the same time, the two caught their younger comrade and pulled him away from the ledge.

Lavi was shaking, he was panting. Kanda was shuddering- it wasn't like him to be so shaken, but in an unspoken agreement from months ago had dubbed him the eldest 'brother' of the two. Though he may not say or act it, Kanda thought of the little exorcist as a younger brother.

Lavi wasn't allowed to get attached- as per the code of the Bookman Clan, whose only purpose is to record the events of humanity in black and white. Well, Lavi says _Fuck that because his little brother was shaking and crying and HURTING and if being a bookman means to let this stand then fuck being a bookman_.

Softly, Kanda starts to rub Allen's back, murmuring soft reassurances to him.

"… _Allen… It's okay. We got you… you're alright… you're okay. It'll be alright. Your big brothers are here."_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

After forcing a bit of food down Allen's throat they were in their now-shared room. Allen was shaking every so often, his lower lip slightly wobbling with the tears that had yet to be released.

Lavi sighed and stood, Allen's silver eyes following his moves dully.

Knowing that yelling would get them nowhere and neither would just holding Allen close; Lavi remembered a song some time ago he had recorded on a whim. A few days after that he'd shown Kanda and the samurai had just huffed and turned away sharply (but not before Lavi caught his eyes being unusually shiny).

Locking eyes with Kanda, the two knew what they had to do. Their little brother was hurting, thinking he was all alone and no one cared for him. They would tell him just how much he was wrong.

Pulling out a record player and turning it on while Kanda found the disk Lavi approached the silent silver-haired exorcist.

"Allen," he started, grabbing the boy's attention. "Look, you may think you're alone and that no one loves you, but you're so wrong there." His green eye flitted to Kanda before he settled down on Allen's left. "You've got two big brothers here with you, beansprout. And we're gonna drill that into your head no matter what."

As the record began to play Kanda sat down on Allen's right. Lavi's foot tapped to the beat as he hummed the opening.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~Brother: Kodaline~_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _Lavi's eye went half-mast as he looked at his little brother's own teary silver orbs. Timcampy flew in and landed in Allen's lap._

 _ **When we were young,**_

 _ **We were the ones.**_

 _ **The kings and queens,**_

 _ **Oh yeah we ruled the world.**_

 _ **We smoked cigarettes,**_

 _ **Man no regrets.**_

 _ **Wish I could relive every single word…**_

 _Kanda reached over and picked up the golden golem, whispering a few words to it before it seemed to nod and open its mouth. Showing the times the three weren't fighting Akuma or on missions, just bickering playfully, eating, laughing, and rough-housing._

 _Kanda opened his mouth and began to sing the next verse, his voice smooth and like soothing ointment Allen's emotional wounds as Lavi's voice seemed to bandage them._

 _ **We've taken different paths and traveled different roads,**_

 _ **I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old,**_

 _ **And when you're in the trenches and you're under fire I will cover you…**_

 _The next pictures were of the events with the Third Exorcists- Kanda stabbing through Allen even when Allen refused to give up on the two. Kanda's eyes were filled with remorse, but Allen;s silver eyes showed that he had forgiven the samurai long ago. Then a scene where Allen was drowning in a pond because he hadn't known how to swim- Kanda had jumped in without thinking and pulled Allen out but had to do Mouth-to-mouth to revive him._

 _ **If I was dying on my knees,**_

 _ **You would be the one to rescue me.**_

 _ **And if you were drowned at sea,**_

 _ **I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe.**_

 _Lavi eased in with his voice then, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy while Kanda enveloped them with his two longer arms._

 _Together the two older exorcists sang to their younger brother, who clung to them like a lifeline._

 _ **I've got you brother,**_

 _ **I've got you brother…**_

 _ **I've got you brother,**_

 _ **I've got you brother~…**_

 _Kanda continued as he pulled down the General's coat to show the curse he had. They were closer than their curses, he and Allen…_

 _ **Oh brother, we go deeper than the ink beneath the skin of our tattoos...**_

 _ **Though we don't share the same blood,**_

 _ **You're my brother and I love you and that's the truth.**_

 _Allen's voice, wobbly though it was, teeter-tottered into their duet, heavy with fatigue and sadness but heavi_ _ **er**_ _with warmth and happiness._

 _ **We're living different lives, heaven only knows…**_

 _ **If we'll make it back with all our fingers and our toes,**_

 _ **5 years, 20 years come back, we'll always be the same…**_

 _Lavi smiled softly and raised a hand to ruffle Allen's hair._

 _ **If I was dying on my knees,**_

 _ **You would be the one to rescue me.**_

 _ **And if you were drowned at sea,**_

 _ **I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe…**_

 _Kanda placed a hand over Lavi's and stilled the motion. The samurai's navy-blue eyes were soft with brotherly assurances and comfort._

 _ **I've got you brother,**_

 _ **I've got you brother…**_

 _The two eldest harmonized and pulled Allen in tighter within the hug they held._

 _ **And if we hit on troubled water,**_

 _ **I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe.**_

 _ **And we'll be carrying each other,**_

 _ **Until we say goodbye on our dying day…**_

 _The images from Timcampy switched to where Allen and Kanda went on their first mission together for the ghost of Mataer- the arguing back then seemed so minor back then… but they had taken care of each other, like brothers should._

 _ **Because I've got you brother,**_

 _ **I've got you brother…**_

 _ **I've got you brother,**_

 _ **I've got you brother…**_

 ** _If I was dying on my knees,_**

 ** _You would be the one to rescue me._**

 ** _And if you were drowned at sea,_**

 ** _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe._**

 _Allen yawned, the soothing voices and tune of the music getting to him. Kanda and Lavi chuckled softly and leaned Allen back into the bed with them following. They cuddled him, little brother in the middle and big brothers forming a protective barrier over him._

 _ **Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh!**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh!**_

 _ **Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh!**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh!**_

 _The two eased off to a whisper as the music ended, Allen's breathing getting deeper and more even as he entered dreamland._

 _ **I've got you brother,**_

 _ **I've got you brother…**_

 **{∞}**

As night fell ever farther into the sky Lavi and Kanda were about to drift off right behind their little brother when they heard him mutter something to them.

" _Goodnight… Big Brothers…"_

…

And they answered with,

" _Goodnight, Little Brother."_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _End_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **Well?! Good? Bad? LET ME KNOW! I CAN DO REQUESTS!**_


End file.
